Krystal Clear
by Starfoxfan64
Summary: When Fox receives a mysterious message telling him to meet them, what will happen?


_**Krystal Clear**_

It was all clear now.

Krystal clear.

He shuddered at the thought of her.

He had rued the day he forced her away.

To protect her.

Fox could not forget this.

It was all in good favour.

_**PARAGRAPH 1: OLD MEMORIES**_

Fox suddenly heard R.O.B's Holo-call assistant module ring

"Incoming message for Fox McCloud, caller ID, Unknown"

Fox asked R.O.B to answer the call,

A hooded figure then appeared on the screen

"You don't know me... but I know you"

"Who are you?" Fox asked intrigued

"Come to The Walled City tomorrow, go to the temple, i'll be waiting"

"And why should I trust you?" Fox Snapped back

He had less control of his temper nowadays,

And he knew why, It was because he forced the team apart

"Because you want to, your already considering whether taking an Arwing or the Great Fox"

"How did you!?" Fox felt insecure

"Tomorrow, Walled City, see you there"

The caller hung up.

Fox sat there mouth open.

Baffled.

Had the caller hacked him

NO.

That wouldn't give them access to his thoughts.

"R.O.B, trace that call back"

"Fox the call was uplinked through several networks"

" Triangulating now" replied R.O.B

"Cross reference with nearby witnesses tracking their Pdd's"

" And tap into their camera" Fox wanted to know the caller

"There! Stop, Zoom, Enhance, now Analyse" He needed to know the caller

"It couldn't be"

Fox felt nauseous

he started to feel blackness close in around him

before fainting

R.O.B rolled over to Fox, then picked him up and carried him to his bed,

or rather the sofa in the Game's Room.

_**PARAGRAPH 2: DREAMS**_

Fox awoke to a familiar ceiling "oh thank god it was just a dream" but as he sat up he noticed R.O.B sitting there with a holographic display being projected onto the wall  
"Hello Fox" R.O.B greeted him "R.O.B what are you doing here? and what the hell are you cross referencing call's for!?" "You have a meeting to get to, Walled City" it wasn't just a dream, but he had no reason to believe it was actually _her_ that would be absurd, crazy. But he had to go... to be sure _I mean what if it is her_ fox thought to himself.  
Fox was torn between the facts, she never wanted to see him again, and it could just be a business opportunity with a similar looking Vixen.  
"I'm going!, R.O.B prepare my Arwing" "Yes sir" R.O.B hurried to the command bridge as Fox ran to the hangar. Fox jumped in his Arwing "R.O.B calculate me an autoplilot route to The Walled City, I need a little nap" "of course Fox" R.O.B started inputting the code "ready now, Fox". 5.. 4.. 3.. 2..1, Fox's Arwing shot out of the hangar and out into the vast, deep, black, abyss of space. Fox slowly started to drift off into sleep.

_**PARAGRAPH**_** 3: FACES**

Fox was jolted awake by the feeling of the landing pads pressing into the ground, taking the weight of the Arwing 2. He got out and walked across the bridge to The Walled City, it was more like a giant temple complex with lush green hills around the city. On top of the main centre temple stood... the figure. He carefully walked up the steps before stopping by the figure. The figure turned and _she_ pulled her hood down. Fox froze, he locked up, staring directly into... Krystal's eyes "You... Your here?" Fox was trembling now, stumbling over his words "yes Fox I've come to save you, from yourself" she saw a tear roll down from his eye "Fox, don't cry it's okay now" he started to fall over but she grabbed him and held him up, Fox hugged Krystal tightly, she returned the embrace and she too burst into tears. "Krystal I... I only sent you away t... to protect you, I couldn't lo... lose you, I'm so happy to see you" he quickly let go and stood back facing the other way "Fox?, Fox?" Krystal was surprised "I don't deserve you Krystal"  
"What do you mean Fox, listen I'll take my ship to the Great Fox and you can follow there we'll have a proper talk?" Fox nodded wiping his tears to grab Krystal's face and pull it into hers they're mouths meeting for a long awaited kiss. "uh, I'll come back later" said a familiar dinosaur Fox and Krystal stopped and stood back, both turning red "Tricky it's so good to see you!" shouted Krystal "hey buddy" Fox greeted Tricky, he had now grown bigger as it had been 7 years since there last encounter "you two need to get a room" The group chuckled before Tricky saying his goodbyes and their ships took off from the planet and headed back to the Great Fox.

_**PARAGRAPH 4 LONG DESERVED**_

Fox dragged Krystal to the to the command bridge "Fox!" R.O.B noticed Krystal "you found her!" "R.O.B set the ship to dim lighting and put services on sleep mode" "yes ms"  
Krystal then asked Fox whether her room was still there as she was in a hurry to leave and didn't pack everything "It's just as you left it, I put it on lockdown, to stop me from going in there" replied Fox. Krystal told Fox to follow her and they arrived at her room "wait here?" "of course Krystal" she was in there for about 2 minutes before she called him in "come in Fox" Fox walked in before seeing a mostly naked Krystal standing there, Fox went red and tried to look away but couldn't "what's wrong Fox, not used to seeing me anymore?" " no it's just..." she grabbed him and threw him on the bed before pulling his clothes off and throwing them into the corner of the room. Krystal and Fox had a long exhausting night, a well deserved one at that. Fox was happy now at peace with himself and as long as Fox was happy Krystal was happy.


End file.
